


Then Came A Baby Boy

by prettyinsoulpunk (IAmTotallyNotAPsychopath)



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Prom, Prom Proposal, idk what to tag this, patrick just wants to blend in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTotallyNotAPsychopath/pseuds/prettyinsoulpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete has always been making grand gestures of love for Patrick since they've been dating. Pete is graduating this year, and he wants his "promposal" to be as memorable as possible.</p><p>AKA Brendon is pregnant, Gabe is and uncertified surgeon, and Patrick wants to kill Pete</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then Came A Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off a prom proposal video I saw a while ago, and since it's prom season for me right now I thought of writing this little one shot. This fic is entirely unbeta'd so if anyone would like to point out any grammar/spelling mistakes, feel free.
> 
> video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vR69EtxELXQ

 When Patrick went into high school, he never thought he would even get a boyfriend let alone, the captain of the soccer team, Pete Wentz. He's actually pretty proud of himself, jealous guys and girls glaring at him every time Pete wraps his arm around Patrick's waist, Pete getting hit on out of school, only to point to his "amazing boyfriend" half way through their flirty conversation. Patrick considers himself pretty lucky, well... for the most part.

 

It's no shock to the school that Pete is dating Patrick, he practically shouts it down the halls every passing period. But Patrick himself is not really a fan of the limelight, he's fine being known as Wentz's nerdy boyfriend. Which is unfortunate for him, as Pete is the biggest attention whore in the entire school. This is especially prominent during Homecoming season. Where Pete likes to have the entirety of the state to be reminded that he is indeed dating Patrick Stumph.

 

But it's Prom season now, Pete's last chance to make a big gesture to Patrick without getting into any outlandish trouble, and Patrick is fearing for his life right now. He takes extra caution when he's in public with Pete, looking up, down, and around for any kind of flash mob, parade float, etc.

 

\--

 

"Alright guys, you know what time it is." Pete announced to his group of friends, seated in front of him. They're currently all gathered around Pete's dining table like some sort of fuckboy meet up.

 

"Is it time to rent another parade float?" Andy asked with a sigh.

 

Brendon instantly shot up, "OH! I found this really cute one online!" pulling out his phone to bring out a picture.

 

Pete hummed thoughtfully, "I dunno, I'm not feeling the parade float this year." He really wanted to do something special for Patrick this time. Patrick, his perfect junior boyfriend deserved so much, they clicked so well, they were practically born to be to-

 

His friends stared curiously as Pete's eyes widen as he nearly tripped over himself to scrabble for his phone. Before anyone had time to react, Pete was running back to the dining room with his phone in hand.

 

"I've got an idea"

 

\--

 

They had planned and prepped the promposal for a whole week and now it was time to start the performance.

 

Brendon and Joe were in the infirmary with Brendon seated on a wheel chair with a blanket covering his legs. Joe stood behind Brendon, palms sweating on the handles of the chair.

 

"Wentz really loves that Patrick boy doesn't he." The nurse commented with a smile.

 

"Yeah," Joe said with a sigh, "everyone in the school knows that."

 

"He rants to me about his boyfriend every time he gets injured in practice," the nurse chuckles fondly before turning back to her computer, "give him my best wishes."

 

Joe nodded at her before he got the signal, a ding from his phone with the text of 'Stumpy is in position' from Gabe.

 

"Ready, Brendon?"

 

"Fuck yeah!" Brendon whispered as they rolled out into the hallway.

 

As soon as they got out of the door, Brendon and Joe started screaming. Much to the hilarity of the students in the hall.

 

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHH"_

 

**"I NEED A DOCTOR"**

 

_"AAAAAAAAAHHH"_

 

**"I NEED A DOCTOR, NOW"**

**"THIS MAN IS HAVING A BABY"**

 

_"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH"_

 

**"OUT OF THE WAY"**

The two continued screaming down the hall, Joe rolling the "pregnant" man down to their target location in front of the library where a small table laid with a white cloth on top of it.

 

"DOCTOR" Joe yelled as he rolled the wheel chair next to the table.

 

_"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH"_

 

In that moment, Gabe came running down the hall with a surgeons outfit (that they bought on Amazon Prime, complete with a surgical mask). Brendon was now alternating between extreme huffing and screaming as Joe and Gabe lifted onto the table.

 

Gabe walked in front of Brendon and proceeded to bend over and stick his head between Brendon's legs with the blanket over his shoulder's in attempt to get the "baby" from Brendon.

 

Joe on the other hand was now holding Brendon's hand (and yelling encouragements) as he "pushed" the "baby" out.

 

In the crowd, Joe spotted Patrick with a face of near comical horror. His eyes were bugging out and his jaw was dropped so hard it could've hit the floor. Andy was standing next to Patrick, laughing his ass off.

 

Gabe then reached underneath the table Brendon was laying on, to pull a half naked Pete Wentz in a cloth diaper from the depths of the table. The soccer player was gripping onto the neck of his taller friend.

 

The crowd of pubescent humans erupted into a loud cheer.

 

Pete lept off the arms of Gabe and grabbed the sign and flowers Joe handed him. Patrick stepped out in front of the crowd, covering his mouth and nose with his hands.

 

"Patrick, I was born to go to prom with you!"

 

\--

 

Patrick is gonna break up with Pete. Scratch that. Patrick is gonna murder Pete at the back of the school and dump the body into Lake Michigan with a brick attached to the corpse.

 

When he heard Brendon and Joe screaming from down the hall he knew he was fucked. When he saw Pete come from underneath the table, half naked, he knew he was double fucked. When Pete said his _shitty_ , _**fucking**_ , pun, he figured around five different ways he would murder Pete that day.

 

He stepped away from the crowd, in front of Pete, facing his embarrassment.

 

Pete was smiling at him with the geniune smile he always saved for Patrick. The taller pulled Patrick into a hug, clapping surrounded the two, but Patrick was too busy trying to hide his blushing face into Pete's bare shoulder. He buried his face closer to Pete's neck, he felt the vibrations of Pete's donkey laugh.

 

"I love you." Pete whispered to Patrick and kissed his forehead.

 

Maybe Patrick will murder Pete at another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic I've ever posted and I would really appreciate some feedback, whether a compliment or any errors I made or critique. Thank You! :)
> 
> tumblr: patty-strump.tumblr.com


End file.
